1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to shelving and, more particularly, to wire shelves for adjustable shelf systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,052, whose contents are incorporated herein by reference, reveals a modular shelving system. The present inventor is the named inventor of patent application U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,876, which is directed to a wire shelf for an adjustable shelf system.
The present inventor has discovered that the modular shelving system of U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,052 would benefit from applying the center truss revealed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,876 so as to strengthen the shelving to support greater weight.
It is therefore desirable to modify the modular shelving system of U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,052 so that the center region of its shelf may support greater weight loads.